


Heaven No Longer Wants Us

by thevenusflytrap



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (and a dumbass), Beebo is a human, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ryro is an Angel, it was rotting, pure fluff, short and sweet, so i decided to post it, this is over a year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevenusflytrap/pseuds/thevenusflytrap
Summary: Brendon was a sinner and he couldn't deny it. Whenever people told him that "He was going to Hell" he couldn't help but to agree. It was, after all, the truth.So when one day, as he peacefully walked through the small woods near his home, he heard thunder and loud crashing sounds, it was either:A- All a dream, made up by his sick mind or;B- The time of his death. It was today he was visiting Hell and he was not ready for it.





	Heaven No Longer Wants Us

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't revised this so expect spelling mistakes.   
Also it's dumb.  
Yeah, that's about it! Enjoy the oneshot <3

Brendon was a sinner and he couldn't deny it. Whenever people told him that "He was going to Hell" he couldn't help but to agree. It was, after all, the truth.

So when one day, as he peacefully walked through the small woods near his home, he heard thunder and loud crashing sounds, it was either:  
A- All a dream, made up by his sick mind or;

B- The time of his death. It was today he was visiting Hell and he was not ready for it.

Brendon heard something heavy falling from the branches, as the leaves crackled, adding onto the sound of snaps and tumbling.

And then it all stopped with a loud thud, as he finally saw what caused all of it. There was a man. There was a body, who had fallen off… wait where did he fall off from? Well, obviously the trees, but why? How?

The state he was in clearly didn't help. Everything was exposed, his lower half only hidden by silk, who now looked all wrinkled and rough. It stopped above the knees and fit him like a skirt. It had a peachy pink colour, now covered in mud, dirt and plants.

His curly hair had a chestnut colour and a certain shine to it. Twigs and leaves were stuck in it as it glued to his face.

That's when it hit him. His back was tinting the ground in a deep crimson colour. He was bleeding.  
Oh no. What if someone found him here and arrested him by mistake? What if he was hallucinating all of this?

And so forth the thoughts continued. They were only interrupted by faint breathing and coughing. He looked over at the pale man who was gracefully laying down on the grass. His chest grew, his body trembling from the action. He released the air irregularly.

Somehow, he had survived the fall. There was no way. That was it. He was hallucinating.

The man slowly opened his lids, revealing beautiful hazel eyes. As he saw Brendon, the injured man started breathing with a quicker pace. The before peaceful look turned into one of horror and pleading mercy.

"Please demon, don't hurt me" - The man said, pausing ever so slightly as it was clearly too much effort for him. His voice sounded raspy. At the same time, he lifted up his torso a bit, then proceeding to use his weak, trembling elbows to try and get away from Brendon.

Brendon couldn't say he wasn't insulted before. He had heard a lot from his family and strangers. But they were usually related to his sexuality. Never had he ever heard someone call him a 'demon'.

"I am not a demon. I'm human, like you...?" Brendon said trying to get closer. He noticed feathers in the mix of blood and dirt. 

The pale man, who looked more like a boy now, mumbled something, then raised his voice.

"If not in" His voice failed multiple times, as if saying that word would hurt him more than he already is. "Hell" he spat out "where am I?"

"Welcome to earth" Brendon said in a tone of irony, expecting a roll of eyes or an irritated comeback. Instead, he recieved a look of pure shock.

"Here, I need to take care of your wounds" Brendon said while trying to get close to the hazel eyed man.

The man fought with all of his strength, until his exhaustion took over and he passed out.

Brendon grabbed him by his arms, laying him over his shoulder. While doing so, he noticed something unusual on the man's back.

When Ryan woke up he was in a strange place. Laying on his back, wearing a T-shirt that looked more like a dress with holes unsymettrically cut onto it, over his tunic.   
Everything was clean and he was fully wrapped in bandages. Ryan tried to move, only to be interrupted by a voice.  
"No! Don't move yet, it will hurt" - He recognized it as the same voice of the person he had encountered earlier.

He struggled to get out of the man's grip, soon after giving up. He played with his curls until he inhaled a sharp breath, pain spreading through his whole body as he jolted up.

"Please…. Please stop." Ryan paused at the end, as he wanted to add in a name. Yet he didn't know the man's name.  
"Brendon." He quickly said "And if you want to fly again birdie, I gotta fix your wings"  
"I'm Ryan" The angel murmured while he slightly moved around "But you do understand how it works right?"  
Brendon held the wet cloth he was using to clean the wound up, his brows lifted in an expression of interest.  
"You waste your time helping a bird for it only to fly away from you and never to be seen again."

Brendon chucked, going back to cleaning the wound.  
"Yet it still needs help to fly, doesn't it?"

Ryan sighed going back to playing with his hair, as he jolted up when the human beside him touched a sensitive spot. He made a small noise, as would a child when their parent tries to clean a small wound they got while playing.

"Sorry." - Now he was sure, God was testing his virtues. 'Stay patient' was what he told himself everytime Brendon did something wrong, or touched a sensitive place.

"Fuck!" Brendon screamed, dropping the wet cloth in anger as he brought a hand to his head. The angel, scared, turned his head, brown eyes meeting hazel ones. "What? Never heard anyone swear?" 

Ryan slowly shook his head sideways. "Sorry, forgot you're a 'heavenly creature' "

"Don't say it like that it sounds weird." - He said turning back around, trying to hide his smile

"Whatever you say birdie." Brendon cleaned around the wings for a few more minutes before placing the damp cloth on his nightstand. 

"Alright Ryan, think you can get up?"  
The angel sighed, using his hands to support his weight, his arms trembling as he slowly got on his knees. After that he flung himself forward. Just as soon as his feet touched the ground, he dropped forward, his heart skipping a beat before Brendon caught him. 

"Maybe you'll need some help" He said, flinging the other's arm over his neck while placing his other arm around Ryan's waist.   
Then, he helped him step into, and then sit, on the already full (and almost overfilled) tub.   
At first, the water burned his body, but soon it turned into warm and welcoming. 

"You can take your clothes off there and throw them on the sink, I'll be back in 30 minutes" Brendon said before leaving, not completely closing the door. 

20 minutes had passed and Brendon started hearing singing. Being curious, as always, he decided to peek through the small gap.   
Turns out the angel decided to have a bubble bath.  
His legs rested on the edge, his feet outside, while he played with the foam giggling and singing. Were those birds on the window stool?  
Ryan picked up some foam and blew it away. It turned into little pieces before falling into the pile of foam again. The birds sang. His hair was completely wet with foam on it.  
Brendon couldn't believe the stubborn creature actually had a Disney Princess side. This whole thing seemed like a Disney movie, just a darker and weirder version.   
He turned around, waited a little bit before knocking on the door. He entered, collected the clothes and left new dry ones next to him.   
"Change in there, when you're done just call me."  
"Sure." - He said, clearly annoyed.   
The raven-head left and waited to be called. After that he repeated what he did to bring him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the bed.  
"So!"- Brendon paused to breath "Can we eat pizza today?"  
"What's that?"- He said shifting a little to feel more comfortable.   
"The best food to be ever created! You have to try it!" He grabbed a weird object from his pocket, touched it a few times before bringing it to his ear and speaking. After some minutes he put it back on his pocket, leaving a confused Ryan.

He was brushing his chestnut locks when Brendon arrived with a box and sat across from him with his legs crossed (was he copying him?). He opened the box and took out a slice for him and another for Ryan.   
The angel didn't hesitate to take a bite and pouted when a string of cheese connected his lips to the slice. Suddenly Brendon broke that with his index finger.  
"There you go." 

Day 5  
Chores. How he hated them.   
There was just this sense of boredom as he dusted everything and tried to make his house not look like a complete mess.  
When he passed by his closed bedroom door (one of Ryan's many preferences) Brendon heard muffled talking and, being the nosy bitch he was, placed his ear against the wood as a cartoon character would.  
"You know, I miss the feeling of flying"  
Silence.  
Was he talking to himself? Maybe his girlfriend or a spirit?   
He knocked twice before saying  
"Can I come in or are you busy?" He would never forget the sight of him trying on skirts (which was what he decided to do once his legs started to get better).  
"Yeah" Came out the muffled sound from the other side.  
Brendon slowly opened the door. The angel was sitting in a W position, the old skirt being used once again.   
"Who… Who were you talking to?"  
Ryan pointed at his houseplant who looked very overgrown.   
"Can I cut that? It has gotten a little overgrown"  
"Would you like it if I cut your friends?"  
An awkward silence.  
"So you miss flying huh?"  
"If you think you can make fun of me because of that -"  
"Here, get on my back"  
Brendon positioned himself in front of Ryan, and lowered himself.   
It took a few seconds until Ryan finally wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck and his legs around his body.   
Brendon held the angel's legs with his arms and started running around his house, trying to not break anything.   
Ryan started giggling and laughing, his wings jolting up. The sound was enough to make the energy of the room lighten up. So it was true that whenever angels laughed miracles happened.  
Brendon started to play Vivaldi's Spring on his phone and with the flow of the music, started to spin around.  
The piggyback ride turned into more of a dance. Brendon felt a weird feeling in his stomach that moment. Ryan giggled again and the world completely stopped, his heart beating faster.  
'Oh fuck.' - Brendon thought.  
No. No. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Brendon knew his love life was completely fucked up, his last relationship lasted at least a week with a boy from his hometown. That was when his parents found out about his "preferences" and very kindly asked him to go burn and rot in hell.   
After that little case he swore to himself he would never feel anything for anyone. And yet he fell again. Better yet, he fell for an angel. A sassy, moody angel.  
"Hey you ok?" -Ryan said still slightly smiling.  
"Yeah it's nothing."-He smiled back, now with a weird feeling in his stomach.  
"So… Um… Now that my wings are healing I"- He paused for a second sorting his thoughts- "We need to talk."   
Hearing that Brendon went cold. Maybe Ryan was finally going to fly away.   
He walked back to the room setting the angel back on the bed and awkwardly sitting beside him.   
"What do you want to tell me birdie?"

"What do you want to tell me birdie?"- The man on front of him said, making him shiver and his breath become uneven.   
Ryan had had enough hiding and fooling around. He needed to tell him. It didn't matter now if he felt the same or if he kicked him out of this house forever.   
The angel opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Blood flowed to his cheeks.  
"I…I don't really know how to phrase this but"- He paused. Maybe he could change the focus and say "sorry for getting feathers all over your couch yesterday" or "sorry for worrying you when that cat attacked me and I cried like a child"  
"I have no idea how, but I think I like you"- He said very fast and all at once. He noticed Brendon took a while to process it all which made Ryan's heart beat even faster.   
All he saw then was the other man lean in and place a soft kiss to his lips  
"I love you too birdie"


End file.
